Tenshi
by lexell-cassini
Summary: Para el desafío del nekoclub: "Cita con tu Bishonen favorito". ¿Qué harías si resultas inexplicadamente elegida para pasar una cita con el chico elegido por LA RUEDA DEL BISHONEN? Esta vez el elegido es... Rou Ensei.


_**TENSHI**_

Una mañana de sábado como cualquiera, Lexell había conseguido levantarse tras mucho esfuerzo (por haberse desvelado en el Messenger) y desayunaba lo primero que había visto en el refrigerador, con el tiempo reducido por alimentar a sus dos hamsters.

-Claro, los hamsters comen su carísimo alimento y yo como lo menos peor que encuentro en la cocina…-

¡PUUUU!

-¿Pu?- preguntó Lexell, asomándose a las jaulas ocupadas por los únicos habitantes de la casa que habían pasado la noche con ella. -¿Fiyero? ¿Leo? ¿Fueron ustedes?

-¡Esos roedores no hacen PUUUUU!- se escuchó una vocecilla chillona.

Lexell soltó el pedazo de pan en su mano tras atragantarse un poco.

-¡OH NO! ¡POR FIN SUCEDIÓ! ¡OIGO VOCES!- exclamó cubriéndose los oídos, y después se pellizco para saber si estaba realmente despierta.

-No son voces, solo la mía. ¡FUUUM!- con el último sonido de la vocecita una bola blanca con orejotas apareció frente a Lexell.

-¡TATÁAAAN!

-¡AAAAAH! ¡Y VEO MOKONAS!- gritó la chica señalando incrédula a la cosa.

-Uguuuu, qué grosera.- dijo la Mokona con toda confianza, acercándose flotando frente al rostro de la joven -¡Soy real! ¡R-E-A-L! ¡Y en lugar de estar agradecida por el gran privilegio que te traigo eres grosera conmigo!- rezongó apretándole los cachetes y moviéndolos de arriba a abajo.

-¡WAAAAA! ¡BASTA!- Lexell por fin se convenció de no estar soñando al sentir los sedosos pero firmes apretones en su rostro, Mokona se apartó un poco -¿De qué dices que debo estar agradecida?

Mokona comenzó a bailar contenta.

-¡Has sido elegida por todos tus años de ser fiel otaku para participar en La Rueda del Bishonen!- canturreó.

-¿La-Rueda-del-Bishonen?- preguntó confundida la otaku, y como respuesta un fuerte destello iluminó la habitación y apareció una rueda dividida en partes iguales, y al fijarse bien notó que cada una tenía un color y el rostro de un Bishonen diferente.

-¡BIEN! Todos estos Bishonen te gustan, ¿no es así?- preguntó Mokona entusiasmada, Lexell asintió al echar un vistazo más a la misteriosa rueda –¡Pues la giraré y el Bishonen al que señale la flecha al detenerse tendrá una cita contigo! ¿No es fantástico?

-¡¿EH?! ¡WOW! ¿De verdad?- exclamó Lexell emocionada, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que algunos Bishonen no eran precisamente adecuados para una cita, además, ¿los traería aquí o ella iría a sus respectivas dimensiones? Porque para eso estaba Mokona, ¿no? Y la pregunta más preocupante: ¿a qué precio? -¡Oye, espera! ¡Explícamelo todo ant-

-¡WIIIIII!- antes de que la confundida chica pudiera completar la frase, Mokona giró enérgicamente la rueda que giró frenéticamente un momento. Y luego más lento, y más lento…

-Y el ganador de una cita con Lexell-san es…- anunció Mokona mientras la pobre Lexell se moría de la ansiedad y pensaba mil cosas en un segundo.

-¡CHA-RÁAAAN!- la rueda se detuvo al fin -¡Rou Ensei-sama!

Lexell se quedó muda un momento, mirando la imagen del rostro del Bishonen al que apuntaba la flecha. Cuando finalmente le cayó el veinte comenzó a dar saltos y grititos de alegría.

-¡Sí! ¡Así que ahora partiremos hacia Saiunkoku!- gritó Mokona.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Ahora?! ¡¿Así sin prepararme?!- reclamó la otaku al ver que el cuarto se llenada de viento de colores y la cosa blanca se preparaba para partir -¡NO, ESPERA! ¡TENGO CLASE EN EL EEE….

-¿TRES?- sin darse cuenta de cómo, Lexell se encontraba frente a un enorme palacio del estilo Oriental Feudal, con Mokona frente a ella.

-¡Bienvenida!- dijo la bicha contenta.

La joven no pudo evitar sentir emoción, ¡estaba dentro de un anime! Y tras pensarlo unos momentos se miró a ella misma… ¡y ahora pertenecida al estilo! Pero…

-Oye, Mokona…- dijo ago apenada -…muchas gracias de veras, pero… ¿no te parece algo inadecuado qué traiga esta ropa? ¿Y cuando voy a regresar? Quiero decir… tengo algo importante que hacer en mi propio mundo…

-¡No te preocupes, Lexell-san! Respondió Mokona dándole golpecitos en el hombro –Será como si nunca te hubieras ido, y sobre la ropa…- dio tres vueltas y soltó un ruidito extraño mientras un remolino de colores rodeaba a la chica -¡PUUU! ¡Lexell-san kawaii! ¡Pareces pertenecer aquí!

Un espejo apareció frente a Lexell, y ella pudo verse reflejada portando un lindo kimono lila con algunos pétalos de cerezo bordados. Sus ojos brillaron al verse a ella misma en ese estado.

-¡Mokona, muchas gracias!- dijo emocionada apachurrando a la cosa blanca en un abrazo.

-Ahora debemos encontrar a tu Bishonen.- dijo Mokona toda apretujada.

Lexell soltó a la cosa peluchona y la miró asintiendoo emocionada. Mokona le indicó que la siguiera y se dirigieron a la puerta.

Donde obviamente no las dejaron entrar, la joven no pudo improvisar ninguna excusa convincente y Mokona fingió ser un muñeco, con lo que prefirió ejercer la táctica de graciosa huída.

-Ooooye, ¿te rindes tan pronto?- preguntó Mokona triste saltando de sus brazos.

-¡Claro que no!- respondió Lexell, que por fin se detuvo frente a un árbol tan grande que sobrepasaba el muro -¡Entraré con o sin permiso!- trepó hasta donde el árbol alcanzaba la cima del muro, se inclinó en una rama y buscó la manera de bajarse sin suicidarse.

-¡Seiran! ¿Porqué eres así? ¡No eres el único que puede estar cerca de la Princesa!

-¡Te adjudicas demasiados derechos!

Y justo debajo de ella, Ensei-sama y Seiran-san se detuvieron a discutir.

CRACK CRICK

-¡Oh, no!- exclamó Lexell bajito al sentir que la rama sobre la que estaba crujía amenazadoramente, no tenía a donde huir.

CRIIICK

-Yo llevo años con la Señorita, que tú hayas llegado a desmayarte justo en tu puerta y te haya recogido como a un gatito abandonado no te da derecho a…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

El airado reclamo de Seiran se interrumpió abruptamente por el grito de una persona cayendo sobre ellos… más específicamente sobre Ensei que apenas alcanzó a estirar los brazos y la chica llevaba tal trayectoria que irremediablemente terminó en el suelo sobre él.

-O.O ¿Ensei?- consiguió articular Seiran al ver que una joven había caído del cielo y ahora estaba sobre su compañero… y ninguno de los dos parecía en condiciones de responder.

Los ojos de Lexell se abrieron pesadamente, y por un momento solo distinguió manchas de colores y escuchó una voz un tanto conocida.

-Vaya, por fin despiertas.

Cuando las manchas de colores tomaron forma, la chica tardó un momento en comprender porqué un guapo Bishonen la miraba preocupada, sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y entonces pensó que estaba nada menos que alucinando. "No… fue Mokona." Recordó de pronto.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Seiran con creciente preocupación al ver que la chica en cama no se movía ni un milímetro.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Sí!- dijo ella poniéndose en pie, volviendo a sentir una punzada de dolor en la cabeza y sobándose un poco.

-Así que te duele, ¿eh?- escuchó una voz junto a ella –Bueno, entonces no me cayó un ángel del cielo como pensaba.

Lexell no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que en el futón de al lado estaba sentado Ensei, y la miraba con esa encantadora sonrisa suya.

-¡Por favor discúlpeme, Ensei-sama! ¿No le hice daño?- se disculpó Lexell inclinándose precipitadamente.

Ambos Bishonen la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿De verdad no eres un áng/¡AUCH!- Ensei recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Seiran -¡Oye! ¿Porqué me golpeas? ¿No ves que estoy herido? Eres muy malo conmigo…- se quejó.

Seiran miró seriamente a Lexell, ignorando los reclamos, la chica sintió un escalofrío. Daba algo de miedo, en realidad. -¿Cómo sabes quién es él?- preguntó implacable.

-Ah… vaya… puesss…- ella lo pensó un poco, intimidada –bueno, ¿quién no conoce a Rou Ensei? El gobernador más joven, exitoso y guapo que ha gobernado la provincia Sa!

-¡Oh! ¡Ese soy yo justamente!- se adelantó Ensei tomando las manos de la chica que inmediatamente se sonrojó –Dime, ¿en qué puedo servirte, linda?

-¿Eeeeh? Pues… verás… yo…

-¿Nos disculpas?- interrumpió Seiran sacando de la habitación a rastras a un Ensei que se quejaba a todo pulmón-

-Uy, nunca pensé que Seiran fuera taaan desconfiado, hasta de una chica indefensa y linda como yo…-

Mokona entró por la ventana de un salto. -¡Bien! ¡Ya has tenido tu romántico primer encuentro con tu Bishonen!

-¿Y qué tuvo de romántico? Le caí encima y lo dejé medio inconsciente.

-¿Te dicen "Ángel" continuamente?

-Ahh… pues…

Mokona desparece sin que la chica encuentre qué decir cuando se escucha la puerta abriéndose, Ensei entró a la habitación solo, cargando una canasta de madera.

-Disculpa al maleducado de Seiran, Tenshi, no nos molestará más.- dice sonriente al acercarse.

-¿Ten-shi?- repitió Lexell sonrojada.

-¡Así es como he decidido llamarte!- declaró -¿O te molesta?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!- respondió Lexell nerviosa, intentando sonreir en agradecimiento.

-¿Tienes hambre? Comamos juntos.- preguntó emocionado tomando su mano y levantándola sin el menor esfuerzo ni aviso.

-¡Claro!- respondió ella contenta tras afianzar sus pies en el suelo.

Ambos salieron al cálido sol, en uno de los muchos pasillos del Palacio de Kiyou, Ensei tomó la mano de la chica y caminaron por un montón de corredores y dieron muchas vueltas hasta que disminuyeron la velocidad ante un jardín lleno de árboles de cerezo.

-Que suerte que los cerezos hayan florecido apenas ayer, ¿no crees?- preguntó Ensei mirando el paisaje, Lexell estaba tan embelesada que apenas lo escuchó –Veo que sí. Entonces te gustará comer conmigo a la sombra de uno.

La joven por fin reaccionó y miró a Ensei ilusionada, él estrecho un poco más su mano y caminaron despacio unos pasos hasta que él la soltó.

-Escoge el árbol que quieras.- le indicó con una sonrisa.

Emocionada, Lexell corrió de árbol en árbol buscando el más bonito.

-El más grande, el más florido, el más robusto…- repetía mientras inspeccionaba cada uno -…el mejor árbol para que le de sombra la mejor acompañante, Ensei-sama.- compuso su mejor sonrisa hacia el joven que la miraba entretenido.

La chica no se dio cuenta de que al voltear de nuevo hacia los árboles, un atizbo de carmín se asomó a las mejillas de él.

-¡Este! ¡No, mejor este! ¡O mejo/¡AAAAH!- en medio de su indecisión, no pudo ver que a sus pies estaba una raíz saliente que la hizo caer.

-¡Tenshi!- exclamó Ensei echando a correr hacia ella, dejando la canasta a un lado al agacharse a socorrerla -¿Estás bien?

-Duele…- se quejó Lexell recibiendo los brazos de Ensei ayudándole a sentarse –Mi tobillo…- susurró apenada, tenía ganas de llorar entre la vergüenza y el dolor.

Sintió que las fuertes manos de Ensei palpaban con cuidado la parte de su cuerpo que le había indicado y trató de contener las lágrimas.

-Pues al menos no está roto.- sonrió Ensei alentador –Pero lo mejor será que nos quedemos aquí un rato y no te muevas.

Los esfuerzos de la chica por contener el llanto se volvieron inútiles cuando se dio cuenta de que el árbol sobre ellos era el único que no había florecido y se soltó a llorar.

-Soy una tonta… quería el mejor árbol…- sollozó -…y hemos terminado en el peor solo por caerme estúpidamente. Perdóname, Ensei-sama.

-¡Bueno, bueno! ¡No es para tanto!- exclamó él dándole palmaditas en la cabeza y la cargó en brazos terminando sentados en posiciones opuestas -¿Qué tal? El árbol que ves ahora detrás de mi sí es bonito, ¿no? Yo veré el árbol que aún no florece.

Lexell se limpió las lágrimas pensando que eso era exactamente lo contrario a lo que tenía pensado, pero todo se le olvidó cuando pudo ver con claridad al joven enmarcado por un lindo árbol de cerezo sobre su cabeza, que le sonreía para hacerla sentir mejor.

-Gracias…- dijo bajito, aguantándose las ganas de saltar sobre él exclamando lo increíblemente guapo que se veía -…debes pensar que sólo soy una niña torpe y llorona.

-Nop.- respondió Ensei acercándose la canasta y abriéndola por fin –Creo que eres un amuleto para atraer accidentes, llevas dos en muy poco tiempo. ¡Qué curiosa cualidad para un ángel!- sonrió divertido.

Lexell se preguntó porqué la tierra aún no se la había tragado. Aunque todo se le olvidó al tener frente a ella la comida con mejor aspecto que había visto en su vida.

-Ahora probarás la comida de la Princesa Kou Shuurei.- explicó sonriente su anfitrión.

-¿Princesa?- preguntó Lexell inconscientemente, llevándose los palillos con un poco de comida a la boca, ¿exactamente a qué momento la había llevado Mokona? -¡FWAAAA!- exhaló un instante después tras haber probado la comida -¡Qué cosa tan rica!-

Una risita orgullosa la sacó de su éxtasis culinario, Ensei la miraba con agudeza –Lo sabía.- dijo fingiendo seriedad.

Lexell miró acusadoramente a su acompañante. "Porqué está tan orgulloso como si él lo hubiera preparado? Este hombre es un completo gorrón." Pensó.

-¿Y ahora porqué me miras así, Tenshi?- preguntó Ensei con una mirada de ingenuidad que hizo brillar su ojos azules.

La chica trató de mantener la mirada fría sobre el joven frente a ella pero reventó en risas al convencerse del todo de que lo que sucedía era real. Estaba realmente ahí, y él realmente era como tanto lo había soñado… aún cuando lo había conocido hace tan poco a comparación de algunos otros Bishonen. Si él supiera…

-Creo que por el momento no debo intentar comprenderte.- dijo Ensei despreocupadamente, comenzando a comer.

-Bueno y Kou Shuurei, ¿qué hay con ella?- preguntó inocentemente Lexell al recordar que debía averiguar sus posibilidades.

-Ah, claro, la Princesa.- él no se molestó en tragar antes de responder –Es una chica linde e inteligente y bondadosa y trabajadora, me permite quedarme en su casa y como ves, hasta comparte su comida.

-Ejemplar.- dijo Lexell entre dientes. -¿Y qué hay sobre ti?- preguntó sonriendo -¡Sobre usted!- corrigió apenada.

-Hey, no son necesarias las formalidades, pensé que era claro.- dijo Ensei haciéndose el ofendido, para luego alborotarle un poco el cabello que formaba su fleco con toda familiaridad -¿No luzco acaso como al persona más común y corriente del mundo?

-¡Claro que no!- soltó Lexell impulsivamente, encogiéndose apenada al notar los grandes ojos de Ensei mirándola con sorpresa… era la segunda vez que sus ojos brillaban al mirarla, y esta vez le pareció que el brillo era más intenso.

Pero no podía echarse para atrás, debía intentar ganar ventaja.

-Quiero decir… bueno, para empezar…- dudó unos momentos, pensando en qué sería lo más adecuado decir –Aún cuando vistes de manera tan sencilla y con esos mechones que le apuestan más a lo rebelde que a lo elegante…- la sonrisa que dibujó Ensei la obligó a detenerse un segundo, debía controlar el sonrojo que comenzaba a sentir -…hay algo especial en ti que se nota inmediatamente, ¿no te lo han dicho?- él negó con la cabeza –Déjame pensar como explicarlo, es algo diferente, distinguido. Y tus ojos son totalmente transparentes… quiero decir… reflejan que no tienes nada que ocultar ni que negar.

-¿Distinguido?- preguntó Ensei entre serio y sorprendido –La verdad es que nadie me lo había dicho.- rió un poco -¡En realidad es lo más alejado a lo que cualquiera me haya dicho! Muchas gracias.

Y esos ojos transparentes reflejaron verdadero agradecimiento.

Lexell sonrió, sintiéndose un poco menos apenada –Además, has sido muy amable conmigo.- comió un poco más y miró al joven enmarcado por el árbol de cerezo, encubriendo su fascinación como reacción a la comida, y se quedaron en silencio hasta haber terminado.

-¿Y te sientes mejor?- preguntó Ensei mirando el tobillo de la chica, que se recostaba un poco sobre la hierba.

-¿Hum? Ah, sí. Gracias.- respondió descuidadamente, y exhaló un suspiro de satisfacción.

_Llévame hasta el parque donde haya solo, en domingo por favor…_

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Ensei.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah!- Lexell había cantado sin pensar, ¡qué descuido! –Essss…. Una canción de donde vengo.- sonrió nerviosamente.

-¿Y de dónde vien/¡WOA!- la pregunta del moreno se interrumpió porque señalaba con sorpresa el árbol frente a él, Lexell miró hacia arriba y descubrió con sorpresa que las flores comenzaban a abrirse.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fascinados hasta que el último botón abrió.

-¿Qué te parece? El canto del Ángel hizo florecer al cerezo.- dijo por fin Ensei.

Lexell volteó sorprendida y notoriamente sonrojada, los ojos azules frente a ella la miraban con benevolencia y ella agachó la mirada, apabullada.

-Eso es en realidad lo más alejado a lo que cualquiera me haya dicho.- susurró tratando de controlarse, aún con el tobillo lesionado, tenía ganas de salir corriendo.

Ensei se quedó en silencio un momento al darse cuenta del efecto que había causado, suspiró y se acercó despacio.

-Discúlpame.- dijo tomando con cuidado la barbilla de la chica que ahora lucía tan frágil –Vamos, no te apenes tanto, ¡mira!- suavemente la hizo levantar la mirada –Es el mejor árbol, no te lo puedes perder.

Los labios de la joven temblaron un momento ante la bondadosa expresión de él, y tras soltar un fuerte suspiro sonrió y miró hacia los cerezos, en silencio. Mientras Ensei se acomodaba junto a ella.

-Gracias, Ensei-sama.- murmuró recargando la cabeza en el hombro de él, el paisaje no podría ser mejor.

La brisa comenzó a soplar y los rayos del Sol se equilibraron con el calor corporal de Ensei, con lo que el ambiente empezó a volverse demasiado confortable. Los ojos de ambos comenzaron a sentirse pesados y Lexell inconscientemente se acerco más a su acompañante, comenzando a acurrucarse.

-No te duermas.- se escuchó un susurro a su lado, y la chica se enderezó como un resorte al reconocer la voz de Mokona.

-¿Eh?- preguntó el joven espabilándose también –Perdona, Tenshi, ya había cerrado los ojos.- sonrió despreocupado –Qué descortesía quedarse dormido junto a tu invitada, ¿no crees?

La chica sonrió, Mokona no se veía por ningún lado y quiso creer que Ensei había asumido que la escuchó a ella –No hay problema, solo que… uhmmm… creo que ya llevamos demasiado rato aquí, sí, eso.- improvisó.

-Tienes razón, caminemos.- dijo él animado, poniéndose en pie –Oh, si no te duele el tobillo, por supuesto.- la miró con un dejo de preocupación.

-No me duele, pero averiguemos si puedo caminar sin problemas.- la chica se acomodó para ponerse en píe, tenía las piernas algo entumidas y recibió la mano de Ensei que solícitamente se había inclinado para ofrecerle la mano.

Pero recibió un tirón tan enérgico que al incorporarse sus pies no pudieron sostenerse en el suelo y trastabilló terminando en los brazos de Ensei que en un reflejo protector la había atraído hacia él.

-¿Estás bien? ¡Perdón!- exclamó preocupado al ver que la chica en sus brazos se había quedado inmóvil, le era imposible notar que el rostro de ella estaba más rojo que nunca porque estaba recargada en su pecho.

-Estoy bien.- murmuró débilmente Lexell, cuando la cargó un rato antes no había podido reaccionar ni sentir por el llanto, así que estar consciente por primera vez de los brazos de Ensei cubriéndola la había dejado pasmada. Tras un par de segundos se armó de valor y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de él –No te preocupes por mi, por favor.

Ensei se sonrojó un poco, y se cuestionó a si mismo del porqué sintió el impulso de estrechar más hacia él a una joven que acababa de conocer hace unas horas, obedeció sin preguntárselo más concentrándose en el cuerpo que poco a poco se relajaba más.

Se quedaron así un momento que pareció interminable, hasta que Lexell soltó un suspiro y suavemente se apartó un poco, Ensei la miró sonriendo.

-¿A dónde vamos, Tenshi?- preguntó ofreciéndole su brazo, que ella tomó sin pensar.

-A donde sea.- respondió radiante.

El problema fue que al dar el primer paso no pudo evitar un gesto de dolor al sentir su peso sobre el tobillo lesionado, al notarlo Ensei la acercó un poco más hacia él y comenzó a caminar muy despacio.

-El Palacio es hermoso.- dijo la muchacha tras cierto rato de silencio en que había estado mirando la arquitectura y los jardines. Le parecía conveniente que los pasillos no tuvieran paredes.

-¿Verdad que sí?- preguntó él antes de apartarse un poco los mechones de la frente –Aunque por muy bonito que sea el lugar, es muy aburrido sin la compañía correcta. ¡Ah, Seiran!

Lexell no tuvo tiempo de sonrojarse ante una mirada coqueta que le regalaron aquellos ojos azules antes de alcanzar a ver a su amigo en un pasillo cercano, porque Seiran le lanzó una mirada tan dura que la dejó helada.

-Ya debemos volver a la casa de la Señorita.- ordenó – Eso claro si quieres cenar gratis.

-¡Encantado! Y Tenshi también, ¿cierto?- respondió Ensei con toda familiaridad y alegría, ignorando la desaprobación con que el peliazul lo miraba.

"Pero si acabo de comer…" pensó en responder Lexell, peor Seiran volvió a hablar.

-¿Tenshi? ¿Ese es su nombre?

-No, así decidí llamarle.- sonrió Ensei con toda convicción.

Seiran le lanzó una mirada asesina al acercarse y llevárselo de nuevo jalándolo de la coleta en su cabellera negra.

-¡Oye! ¡No debes ser tan rudo! ¡Sólo debes decirme que te siga!- reclamaba a gran voz.

Lexell se quedó sola en el pasillo.

-En serio que es desconfiado…- resopló, Ensei sin duda había sido elegido como espía para asegurarse de que la mujer misteriosa caída del cielo no tuviera malas intenciones. Pero confiaba en la transparencia de Ensei, y creía que aun con su encomienda, lo que había sucedido en esas horas había sido legítimo.

Mokona apareció frente a ella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¡Todo va muy bien! Disculpa por no dejarte dormir, pero es necesario, es el plazo para volver.

-¿Cómo? ¿El plazo?- preguntó la otaku comprendiendo a medias.

-En cuanto te duermas volverás, necesitas saber eso para administrar tu tiempo y si me necesitas llámame.

-¡Muchas gracias!- alcanzó a decir mientras Mokona desaparecía en un revoloteo de luces. Seiran regresaba junto con Ensei, que traía cara de niño regañado.

-¿Vienes con nosotros?- preguntó Seiran fríamente.

-S…sí…- titubeó, Ensei se acercó y tomó su mano de nuevo, inexpresivo. Tras un rato de caminar en silencio del brazo de Ensei quien se veía más que sumido en pensamientos, comenzó a sonreírle de nuevo recuperando el candor, y molestando a Seiran que todo el camino tuvo su mirada clavada en la mujer que le parecía tan misteriosa.

En casa de Shuurei-sama, Lexell se mantuvo al margen de las conversaciones y pasó toda la cena sin recibir ninguna pregunta complicada.

-¿Y piensas quedarte mucho tiempo en Kiyou?- aunque por supuesto Seiran no pensaba quedarse con dudas.

-Ahm… en realidad…- balbuceó Lexell pensando en la respuesta más adecuada.

-¡Yo recogeré la mesa!- exclamó Ensei levantándose con ímpetu -¿Me ayudas, Tenshi?

-¡Sí, claro!- exclamó la aludida levantándose también, ambos tomaron lo que tenían más cerca y huyeron.

-Perdona a Seiran, es muy desconfiado con los extraños.- dijo Ensei jugueteando con unos palillos despreocupadamente –La verdad es que siempre le he reprochado que vea amenazas en todos lados. Pero yo no creo que seas peligrosa para nada.

-Ah, ¿sí?- preguntó la chica nerviosa, preguntándose si estaba hablando en serio o si realmente tenía dudas y estaba tanteando el terreno -¿Porqué lo crees?

-Dejémoslo en instinto.- fanfarroneó acercándose, guardándose los palillos en el cinto. Su expresión cambió al estar frente a la chica, tomó su mano acercándola hacia él mirándola con seriedad -¿Me dirás la verdad a mi?

Lexell sintió perderse en el azul de esos ojos que la miraban con completo interés, y decidió que no tenía tiempo que perder -¿Me creerás?-

Él asintió y la guió fuera de la casa, el lamentable estado de los árboles secos del jardín no tuvo importancia ante la Luna llena más grande que la joven se hubiera imaginado siquiera, por un momento se quedó prendada mirando esa Luna y todas esas estrellas.

-¿Te gusta la Luna?- preguntó Ensei rodeando la cintura de la chica con sus brazos, recargándose en su espalda..

-Mucho.- respondió ella tras recobrarse de un temblor que le había recorrido todo el cuerpo al sentir a Ensei tan cerca –Y de donde vengo no se ven tantas estrellas, ni la Luna tan grande.

Ensei suspiró y recargó la barbilla en la cabeza de ella –No me importa de dónde caíste, Ángel. Porque has despertado en mi algo que nunca pensé sentir, ¿sabes? Durante toda mi vida he creado una coraza de seguridad emocional tan fuerte que pensé que una mujer nunca podría hacerme sentir de esta manera, y mucho menos que me brindara el calor y cariño que me has dado desde el primer momento, siendo la persona más común del mundo, sin tener un apellido, una familia ni nada que ofrecer. Sin conocernos, sin saber de dónde vienes ni qué pretendes… hoy, junto a ti… ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida.- Acercó sus labios al oído de la temblorosa chica en sus brazos –Tenshi, ¿sientes lo mismo?

"La rueda del Bishonen… Qué juego tan tonto." Pensó Lexell mientras trataba de apaciguar el dolor que aguijoneaba su corazón. "No debería terminar nadie herido". Comprendió que ese era el precio, enfrentarse a una pérdida de algo tan preciado.

-Ensei-sama…- susurró insegura, temerosa de cómo tomaría la inevitable herida que debía causarle.

-Solo Ensei, por favor.- rogó él estrechándola un poco más.

-No importa de donde vengo ni lo que siento, porque debo irme y no volveré.- dijo por fin con voz temblorosa.

Ensei intentó sonreir –Es una broma, ¿verdad?

Ante la triste negativa de la chica, la miró con tristeza sin comprender -¿No puedes quedarte? ¿No hay ninguna posibilidad? Si estás huyendo yo cuidaré de ti y nadie podrá….

-No, no creo que sea posible.- interrumpió tratando de ocultar lo mucho que le dolía –Esta noche, al dormir, regresaré. O más bien me regresarán.- se soltó de los brazos que a pesar de su fuerza no opusieron resistencia, tomó las manos de Ensei y sonrió –Sólo me fue permitido estar aquí por unas horas, puedes considerarlo la visita de un Ángel.

La desolada mirada del joven, tan distinta a toda la alegría que le había mostrado durante la tarde no hizo más que provocarle un río de lágrimas que le nublaron la vista. Apenas consciente dócilmente permitió que la levantara en brazos y la sentara en el suelo entre sus piernas, con la espalda recargada sobre él y sus brazos rodeándola firmemente. Se quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que ella dejó de llorar.

-Me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo.- dijo por fin, abrazándose a los brazos que la tenían tan tiernamente estrechada –Siento lo mismo, yo…- dudó, decirlo podría lastimarlo más -…nunca pensé que alguien como tú pudiera tomar en cuenta a alguien como yo… realmente no me conoces, de donde vengo la gente apenas se me acerca y cuando lo hace se aburre de mi tarde o temprano. Y tú eres tan maravilloso…

Él sonrió, sacando uno de los palillos con los que había estado jugando en la cocina y recogiendo un mechón del cabello suelto de la chica tras juguetear un rato con sus cabellos entre sus dedos. Soltó un profundo suspiro al recargar su barbilla en la cabeza de ella.

-¿Me cantas completa esa canción de donde vienes?- pidió a su oído.

Lexell exhaló un suspiro, de por si se sentía mal, esa canción solo empeoraría su ánimo, pero no podía negarse a algo tan simple. Comenzó a cantar tratando de no volver a llorar, mientras Ensei la abrazaba.

Aunque por otro lado, lo que la entristecía en esa canción era que todo el mundo la había dejado tarde o temprano sin decir nada, y deseaba que por una vez alguien se depidiera de ella con cariño. Por primera vez en la vida ese deseo se cumplía, aunque no estaba soleado ni había árboles hermosos ni era domingo, alguien se despedía de ella con cariño.

-Al mirar la Luna llena te recordaré.- susurró apretándola lo más que podía sin lastimarla, podía sentir que ella temblaba como conteniendo sus emociones -¿Me recordarás al escuchar esta canción?

-Te recordaré siempre, con canción o sin ella.- respondió la chica ruborizada, de pronto sintió una oleada de sueño y no pudo evitar bostezar –Tengo sueño.- murmuró sin pensar.

-Está bien, si quieres puedes dormirte.- dijo Ensei acongojado –Yo también recordaré siempre este día, el día que conocí a mi Tenshi.

-Me llamo… Lexell.- susurró ella sin saber porqué, no cambiaba nada que él supiera como se llamaba en verdad.

-¿Lexell? Es muy bonito.- dijo Ensei cariñosamente –Lexell-san, Lexell-chan, Lexell, Lex…- suspiró -…pero sólo yo te he llmado Tenshi.

-Tenshi entonces.- sonrió comprendiendo, se acurrucó un poco –No quiero dormir, pero tengo sueño.

-Anda, todo está bien, en verdad.- él acarició los cabellos castaños que se acomodaban en su pecho, aspirando el aroma de la frágil chica en sus brazos, tratando de grabar permanentemente cada segundo en su memoria.

-Gracias, Ensei.- dijo Lexell sonriendo, dejándose mimar, lo último que sintió antes de ser vencida por el sueño fue un beso en su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios.

Lexell apareció de nuevo en la habitación principal de su casa, parpadeó algunas veces y no había nada fuera de lo normal. Dio un saltito al ser sorprendida por la alarma de su celular indicándole que ya era hora de salir. Se puso la chaqueta que había dejado al noche anterior en el respaldo de una silla y al mirarse en el espejo camino a la puerta notó que estaba medio peinada con un palillo oriental, se lo quitó y comprendiendo y sintiendo de golpe que verdaderamente había estado fuera de casa lo apretó fuertemente.

-Ensei.- pronunció deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no se hubieran separado para siempre.

Una fuerte corriente de aire fue lo siguiente que sintió, al descubrirse los ojos se encontró en medio de un jardín lleno de árboles de cerezo… y Ensei estaba unos metros frente a ella.

Ambos se miraban sin creerlo unos momentos.

-Creo que estoy soñando.- dijo por fin él llevándose una mano a la nuca.

-¡PUUUU!- Mokona apareció entre los dos -¡No estás soñando, Ensei-sama! ¡Ustedes dos encontraron la manera de estar juntos!- se puso a bailotear contenta – Solo debes tomar el objeto que te dio y desear estar junto a él, y eso es lo que sucederá, y cuando vuelvas será como si no te hubieras ido.

-¿DE VERDAD?- exclamaron en coro mirando a Mokona, quien asintió satisfecha antes de desaparecer en un revoloteo de colores.

Lexell y Ensei se miraron con una sonrisa indescriptible, y sin sentir como ella estaba de nuevo en los brazos de él. Fundidos en un abrazo, inmóviles y llenos de dicha, asimilando que realmente podrían estar juntos.

-Ensei, yo…- susurró Lexell, debía decírselo todo, dedicarle las más bellas palabras de amor que pudieran decirse, de lo maravillosos que era, que lo había soñado –dormida y despierta- desde la primera vez que lo había visto, que…

Pero fue interrumpida por los labios de Ensei, que el regalaron un apasionado beso con el que silenciosamente sellaron una promesa de amor.


End file.
